


Written In The Stars

by Tears2Roses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Sweet, dean/cas - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, makeout, mm makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tears2Roses/pseuds/Tears2Roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute one-shot about when Dean realizes his feelings for Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written In The Stars

He didn't see it at first. Maybe a part of him couldn't. Didn't want to. He'd been hurt so many times. Hell, hurt so many people, good people, so many times. He knew the day would come where eventually the one night stands wouldn't be enough. That he would want something more than physical. Dean thought he had found that with Lisa. Someone to look past his faults and sharp edges. Someone to be there, for him to hold onto, constantly. But even then, he remain...unsatisfied. Like an itch that couldn't be scratched. Like a deep dull thirst, and Lisa was only a slight drop of water compared to the vast ocean he needed.

It wasn't that he didn't love her. He did. He loved both Lisa and Ben. More than he thought, in his shell shocked state, he was able to. He just thought he was too broken to feel it. And then having Sam back and hunting again still didn't quench the thirst. Didn't fill the big blank hole in his chest. Didn't bring light to the darkness of his heart, threatening to consume him in an instant. And so he had left. He left the only woman to ever love and accept him for who he was. Who he really was, not some lie or facade put up so he wouldn't blow his cover. It hurt what was left of his heart to do it. But still, he had to.   Slowly, it happened. It wasn't exactly like in the movies, where the lead character suddenly has an epiphany and sprints across a crowded airport to their true love. No, it was nothing like that. It was just Castiel. It was just having his presence there. It was late night prayers in the dead of the night, and then two seconds later his angel would be there, his mere presence giving Dean comfort. It was seeing Cas at his lowest, showing more emotion than he'd ever thought possible from the stoic warrior and embracing him, promising to never leave. It was quiet talks while watching a sitcom while Sammy had his face in his laptop. It was comfortable silence while on a stakeout. It was the fierce protectiveness Dean felt toward Cas when they were in the heat of a fight, wanting but not needing, to protect his angel. It was a warmth in his chest and stutter of his heart when hearing his laugh or seeing his smile. It was deep talks about the universe and life and hope and their secret dreams and thoughts while laying on the hood of the Impala, watching the stars. It was Cas accepting a piece of pie, for Dean's sake, even though he didn't technically need to eat. It was the brush of hands and knees and elbows and the straightening of ties and brushing off of jackets. It was how Dean knew that Cas always had his back.  

It was odd, really, when it did finally happen. It wasn't a sudden shock to him. It was just a slow trickling of realization. In some ways, he always knew. He and Cas were sitting alone in a motel room, Dean had just shown the angel the wonder of pop rocks, watching the surprise turn into one of glee. Dean laughed, a real laugh, the kind that made you feel alive. After Cas had finished the whole box of them, they sat, shoulders touching, on the bed to watch infomercials. Sam was off on some yoga meditation crap again. So they were alone for a while, just each other for company. No case, no apocalypse, no impending doom.

Cas stared at the screen in fascination of the product being shown on the television. Dean watched him for a moment. The blue eyes wide and twinkling. That smile that seemed he only had in the presence of Dean. The iconic trench coat. The dark hair that Dean wanted to run his fingers through. The pale lips that looked chapped but oh so tempting. And he knew. He smirked to himself. He was in love with the bastard. Everything he'd wanted from Lisa, he had with Cas. Cas had seen his very soul and rebuilt him, knew every piece of him. Knew what he did in Hell. Knew how much he loathed himself. Cas knew every facet, good and bad, about Dean Winchester. Even if he pretended not to, for Dean's sake. And so Dean knew. This was the man he wanted by his side for the rest of his life. So he leaned over and kissed him. Castiel was surprised at first, but happily kissed back. The kiss was languid and sweet.

Dean pulled back and said simply, "I love you."

Cas looked confused.

Dean didn't dare look away. His pride wouldn't let him. He looked clear in his best friend's eyes and said. "I don't expect you to feel the same way, but I had to tell - "

"What do you mean? You think I don't feel the same? Dean," he said, taking the hunter's face tenderly in his hands, "I have loved you since the moment I first touched your soul. I have, I do, and I will always love you. Nothing can ever change that."

Dean swallowed thickly, almost unwilling to accept what was just said to him.

"I apologize that I have not made that clear. It seems human customs are still somewhat a mystery to me. But I thought you knew," Cas said.

Dean's heart was pounding and full of...of everything. He felt as if he finally found the light, to chase away all the darkness within him.

He was never good with words, so he kissed the angel fiercely, trying to explain to him everything he felt in the press of their lips. Dean delved his fingers into Cas' hair, feeling impossibly smooth. Cas' hands pulled the back of Dean's neck, wanting him closer.

It was just teeth and lips and tongues and it was like a fight, with not real winner. Finally, Cas pulled away, both gasping for air.

"If I had known this was the way humans expressed romantic love and intimacy, I would have done this long ago," the angel said, slightly out of breath and smirking.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me."

It felt both new and familiar at the same time. It was like exploring something you only really knew in your dreams. Dean had fallen in love with Castiel slowly and then all at once. There was no real transition. From that day forward it was pretty much the same as it had been before. Only now there was a lot more touching and kissing and cuddling and other stuff. Lots of other stuff. Stuff that made Sam stay in an entirely different motel. And for once, Dean was able to let go, maybe not entirely, of the guilt and regret and self loathing. He couldn't keep hating himself. Especially not when Cas told him that yes, he deserved to be woken up every morning by kisses on his eyelids. And of course Dean deserved freshly baked pie on Wednesdays. And why shouldn't he let his angel boyfriend pleasure him until he falls to pieces, everyone needs some down time.

Every day Cas told him, by whispering it in his ear, or panting it in bed, or writing it on a scrap of paper for Dean to find in his jacket later, that he loved him. And every day Dean would look into those eyes and kiss him fervently, expressing the same sentiment back to him. And Cas would smile that smile and get that look that told Dean he knew. He just knew. And maybe life wasn't perfect. They still stayed in shitty motels and were still hunting monsters and putting their necks on the line for people who didn't know and didn't care. They still lived on stolen money and fake credit cards. They still didn't always know if they would survive the next day, but they had each other. It was Dean and Cas and Sam against the world.

And maybe, that was just the way Dean liked it.


End file.
